


Glasses

by GalaxyisHigh



Series: Toralei and Jackson being cute [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Toralei being nice, depressed jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyisHigh/pseuds/GalaxyisHigh
Summary: Toralei confronts Jackson on something that's been bothering her.
Relationships: Jackson Jekyll/Toralei Stripe
Series: Toralei and Jackson being cute [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844176
Kudos: 24





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Short...drabble? I guess?

Toralei always liked Friday evenings. Friday's meant that she could hop into her car, grab dinner at some fast food place, and then drive to Jackson Jekyll's house. Toralei smiled at the thought of snuggling up to her boyfriend as she was handed her food at the drive-thru. She brought out her phone and quickly texted him.

_**Omw. Be there in 5.**_ __  
  
She laid her phone on the desk beside her and waited for him to respond as she drove. Soon, her phone lit up and the message displayed.

_**Great! I'll be waiting :)** _

Toralei smiled. She imagined Jackson straightening that cure blue bowtie of his, waiting at the door for her. He always brightened up her day, and she his. When she finally pulled into the driveway, she got out of her car and gently knocked on the door. As expected, she was greeted by Jackson, clad in his normal get up for the most part. His bowtie was flung around his neck half-hazardly, his vest was unbuttoned, and even his yellow button up was- well, not completely buttoned up.

"Sorry, I was still getting ready..." He said. Toralei waved it off.

"It's fine, you look casual for once. Not a thing often for you to do." She said, walking into the house as he moved out of the way. There was also... something else off about Jackson's appearance.

"Hey Jackson, why'd you stop wearing your glasses?" Toralei looked at the normie, curious. Though it wasn't like this was the first time she noticed. This had been the seventh day in a row that Jackson had not worn his glasses, and Toralei was becoming increasingly curious to know what happened to them. _Had he lost them?_ She wondered at first. _Had Holt broken them?_ Apparently not. Jackson knew where his glasses were the entire time, he had said. It was strange to her. For the 5 months they'd been dating, Toralei had _almost_ always seen Jackson with his glasses on, and then one day...poof. They were gone.

"Well, for starters, they're a pain in the ass to have to clean every day, and I'm not _that_ blind without them." Jackson responded eventually, glancing over for a second before being once more distracted by the TV playing. Toralei sat up from Jackon's couch from where she was laying and squinted, not entirely buying it.

"Mhmm. Jackson, honey, what's on the TV?" She gestured to the television with a cocky grin. Jackson narrowed his eyes and looked to the TV.

"It's uh...Well it's uhh...It's the evening news." The brunette said with confidence, sitting next to her. Torale raised her eyebrow, grin still apparent.

"Jack, that's Spongebob," The Were-cat deadpanned. Jack pouted, reaching for the remote and fiddling with it.

"No fair, you left it on mute." He said, pressing the unmute button before changing his mind and remuting at the noises coming out of the yellow sponges mouth. Toralei chuckled.

"Come _on_ , you're blind as a bat. You need to wear your glasses." Jackson rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, Tor." Jackson said, going back to watching the blobs on the television screen. _Damnit_ , Toralei thought. _He's doing the thing again._ Jackson had a habit of downplaying any uncomfortableness and just ignoring it- It was a thing she noticed when they first started dating, when he broke his arm and continued using it for weeks, even forfeiting pain medication. He just shrugged it off with an 'I'm fine' and expected the conversation to be over. Toralei suspected it was probably some type of either anxiety, trauma or other issue that had caused him to wall himself off like this at point, to make himself seem fine. And in truth, she hated it. He _shouldn't_ have to do that.

"Are they really a pain in the ass to clean?" She asked him after an eternity of sitting in silence, watching the TV. Jackson chuckled.

"Yup. You have no idea." He said. Toralei thought for a moment.

"I could help." Jackson shook his head, shutting off the idea as Toralei pouted.

"I'm not gonna make you clean my glasses, Tor."

"You aren't making me, I'm offering!" Jackson shook his head once more. The normie looked at her.

"I'm fine." Toralei was beginning to get tired of that phrase.

"Jackson, are your glasses broken? Do they not match your prescription anymore or what?"

"No, they work fine."

"Then why aren't you wearing them?" She pressed harder. This whole glasses thing was kind of starting to worry her. Her eyes noticed Jackson had become increasingly frustrated.

"Can we just leave the glasses thing alone?" He let the frustration show in his voice. Toralei crossed her arms.

"Jackson," She walked on eggshells. She didn't want Jackson _mad_ at her, nor did she want to hurt his feelings or anything. What she wanted, was her boyfriend to admit that something was bothering him so she could help. "What's wrong with your glasses?"

"Because I'm ugly with them!" Jackson shouted, looking shocked at himself a few seconds later. He turned away, sighing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay." Toralei said. Jackson shook his head.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have yelled-" Jackson was cut off by Toralei, whose voice commanded him to turn his head back.

"Jackson, listen to me," The Were-cat grabbed his hands and gently squeezed them, a lesson she learned that helped him calm down. "It's okay. I pushed it…Could you tell me who said that to you?" Jackson looked up at her for a moment, before letting his eyes drift away once more.

"No one said it. No one has to." He replied. Toralei leant closer to him, tilting her head. Her eyes seemed downcast in concern.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Look at me, Toralei. Do you think I make friends easily? I'm the person _everyone_ avoids," the normie ranted, standing up. He ran his hand through his hair as he turned around to breathe for a moment. "I thought if I stopped wearing my glasses, maybe it would be a step forward to being less...ugly. No one wants the non athletic kid wearing thick rimmed glasses who keeps his head in a book. I never get invited to parties because of the way I look."

Toralei looked at Jackson for a moment, formulating a response in her mind. "I wanted you." She said. Jackson sighed.

"I don't know why." Jackson muttered, fidgeting. Looking at Jackson moping, Toralei got an idea. Walking to and from the upstairs of Jackson's house, she retrieved his glasses. She gently took his chin and lifted it up, putting the glasses on.

"Because you're cute. And you're funny. And I don't have to put on a persona around you. Jackson, you make friends fine. You've got Deuce, Clawd, Heath," Jackson fidgeted with the glasses on his face, thinking.

"And it took a lot of convincing." He said. Toralei rolled her eyes.

"Listen here, you fuckin' dork," The wearcat sat on his lap. "If anyone ignores you because of the way that you look, I say fuck em'." She giggled, before kissing him on the lips. "Besides, your unassuming looks make it so I get to keep you _all_ to myself." She whispered to him seductively, running a hand down his shirt. Jackson looked around nervously.

" _Here_? _Now_? Mom could be home in like, an hour." Jackson voiced nervously. Toralei began fully unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well then we've got an hour to kill," She said. "And keep the glasses on. You look hot with them on." Toralei began taking her own shirt off before exchanging one last passionate kiss with her boyfriend, both knowing full well how much they both loved each other right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, more coming soon (probably)!
> 
> -GalaxyisHigh


End file.
